


无法将你赶出我的脑海

by LovingStranger_13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Meta, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 一篇分析文，原本是2004年发表在LJ上的一篇文章，只聊到X2（当时X3还没上映），基本概括到了一个Rogan粉应该知道的X2前的所有内容，其中个别不够准确具体的地方我也擅自beta了。有一点点粉丝滤镜，但总体而言十分客观，适合入坑阅读。至于2004年以后的电影，文章最后，译者分析了X3和一点别的作为补充，所有添加内容用【】作以区别，逆转未来不想细讲，看过Rogue Cut的都明白，狼3里的狼淘漫画则会改天专门全部翻译一下。
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 1





	无法将你赶出我的脑海

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threecoursedessert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecoursedessert/gifts).
  * A translation of [Can’t Get You Outta My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776754) by threecoursedessert. 



> 同年作者还写过一篇 “Five Arguments for Wolverine/Rogue: A Pimp Post”，感兴趣的可以搜着看。

* * *

回首2000，X战警作为最早的一批漫改电影，大家本以为这会是一部完全的动作片的。金刚狼！捅人！大爆炸！然而，尽管X1有着所有的 “snikt*” 与爆炸，它的核心却放在了两个碰巧置身于一切的人身上，讲述了他们之间的邂逅与不可思议的关系。Wolverine & Rogue，在漫画里，这两个角色之间的关系鲜少被深刻讨论，可突然之间，他们就拥有了一整部所有剧情发展推动都靠他们之间的化学反应和对彼此逐渐加深的感情的电影。他们的关系复杂，充满焦虑，不仅是X1剧情的巨大催化剂，他们之间的联系也促使了金刚狼和小淘气做出的个人选择及他们的性格发展。

X战警大概有73个不同的世界版本，每个世界里，他们都有着轻微不同的性格特点。X1和X2利用了这其中可延展的大幅自由，创造了一个与最广为人知的X战警所非常不同的电影世界。在这里，所有事都是翻天覆地的。Jean 居然懂得医药学！Storm 谦卑得让人生气！Wolverine 是个大高个！哦，这真是个疯狂又疯狂的世界。

> Logan : What the hell are you doing?  
> Rogue : I'm sorry. I need a ride, I thought you could help me.  
> Logan : Get out.  
> Rogue : Where am I supposed to go?  
> Logan : I don't know.  
> Rogue : You don't know, or you don't care.  
> Logan : Pick one.  
> -(X-Men: The Movie)

金刚狼，又名 Logan，在电影宇宙里，他以一个 loner 的形象出场。LoNer。Logan 照看 Logan 自己，Logan 就喜欢这么过。他没有家，没有亲人，没有名字，也没有任何记忆。他只知道十五年前自己赤身裸体地在林间醒来，不知道这是在哪，也不知道自己是谁，其余一切都只是模糊不清的记忆回闪与噩梦。他还知道有人给了他一个 Wolverine 的代号，他是一个五官敏锐，有着快速自愈能力（由此不会变老）的变种人，有着一副在失忆以前就装进身体里的艾德曼金属骨骼和两只金属爪。他独自生活了十五年，把自己打磨成一匹孤狼硬汉，靠打架赚钱，做一些别人不知道的，神秘的独来独往的人所作的事。

小淘气，又名 Marie，则是又一个选择成为 loner 的变种人。我们知道她的一点过去。在经历了初吻史上最糟的初吻后，她发现自己是一个变种人。她会不自觉地吸收任何与她肌肤相贴的人的能量，记忆，与能力，最终是生命。她从自己位于南方郊区的体面家庭中逃走，以便父母不必应对她这个碰不得的怪物女儿。独自过了八个月的生活，机缘巧合下，她遇见了 Logan。与传统的漫画向 Rogue 不同，电影世界里的 Rogue 是一个年仅十七岁的少女，更压抑含蓄一些。她表露过自己强硬、不好惹的一面（比如在X2里摘掉手套的几幕），但总体而言她还是羞涩内敛的。Rogue 并不像 Logan 那样对自己的孤狼身份感到安全。她在酒吧的电视播放变种人新闻时注视着 Logan，她躲进他的卡车里寻求帮助，她也是他们俩当中第一个选择留在X战警，管那个庄园叫家的人。对自己，还有自己能力的恐惧促使 Rogue 不断地奔波逃跑，先是从自己家里，之后是学院大宅，在那个 Logan 刺伤她的夜晚之后。她不想成为任何人的麻烦或威胁，她游走在成年边缘，避开自己的生活，害怕与任何人亲近，却又同时渴望着与他人的接触。

X1本身就蕴含了丰富的官方食粮。在电影开始之初，他们基本上还是陌生人时，狼淘就对对方充满着保护欲。Logan 在这方面表现得很明显：在学院里一醒就问 Rogue 在哪，发现她又逃跑后立即去找她。Rogue 也一样，她担心他的爪子是否会伤害他，夜里听到 Logan 的动静后想要唤醒他的噩梦。再注意他们对待彼此的方式，他在她身边从不犹豫，他知道她的本事，但他不怕碰她，她在酒吧里目睹了他的危险性，但她也完全没被他所吓到。【与之相反，她看到了这个男人坚硬的表象下的人性，她选择了信任自己的直觉，相信金刚狼，那个被称做笼中之王的男人。他们是彼此的危险，却也是唯一能令对方放松下来，自在相处的人。这两个孤独的灵魂，跋涉过踽踽长路，终于幸运地走到了一起。】

卧室那一幕，即上面提过的 Logan 刺伤 Marie 的那个夜晚，更是将他们暴力地牵扯在一起。由于听见 Logan 的噩梦，Rogue 在深夜去了他床边。除却想要解除 Logan 的梦魇，她自己可能也同样无法入眠，想获得一些安慰。不管怎样，她于子夜出现在那个近乎是陌生人的房间里都是想与之进行一些情感上的沟通的。接着 Logan 伸出爪子，偶然刺伤了她，于是所有事都变了。他哭喊着，颤抖着，他那么绝望，因为他失控伤害了她。但随机 Rogue 就扭转了局势，展现出了她和他一样强大的力量。她碰了他，几乎杀死他，就像 Logan 也几乎杀死她一样。短短三十秒内，他们再不是过路的陌生人了。他入侵了她的身体，她入侵了他的思想。

> “Rogue eased one arm up slowly and gently touched his face, as if he were a long-lost lover and this would be the last time she would ever see him. For a short moment her touch was light. Wonderful.”  
> \- (X-Men: The Movie: The Novelization Page 106)  
> “Rogue 轻缓地抬起一只手，仿佛他是她失散多年的恋人，而这将是她最后一次见他般温柔地抚上 Logan 的脸庞。头一片刻里，她的触碰是那么轻柔，美好。”  
> \- (X-Men: The Movie: The Novelization, 106页)

紧接着就是火车那幕，Rogue 第二天一早从庄园里逃走。

> Logan: I'm sorry about last night.  
> Rogue: Me too.  
> Logan: You runnin' again?  
> Rogue: I heard the professor was mad at me.  
> Logan: Who told you that?  
> Rogue: A boy at school. You think I should go back.  
> Logan: I think you should follow your instincts.  
> Rogue: The first boy I ever kissed was in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him. And it's the same with you.  
> Logan: There's not many people that'll understand what you're going through. But I think this guy, Xavier, is one of them. He seems to genuinely want to help you. And that's a rare thing, for people like us. So whaddya say? Give these geeks one more shot? ... Come on, I'll take care of you.  
> Rogue: You promise?  
> Logan: Yeah. Yeah, I promise.  
> -(X-Men: The Movie)

Logan 不做承诺。任何人，任何承诺。Jean 不行，X战警不行，就算教授提出可以为他的过去找出潜在线索，Logan 也是勉强同意与他合作。可他却向 Rogue 承诺出了自己。对 Logan 来说这是一个全新的巨大改变，也是少数他坚持奉行的事。不管是X1后面，还是X2里，当他们从学院里逃跑时，Rogue 说他们（她自己，Bobby，John）需要他，这两次里，Logan 都选择了牺牲自己，照顾 Rogue。纽约自由女神像，营救之初，他被万磁王捆在墙上，动弹不得。而只需要听到 Marie 悲惨地呼救，Logan 就毫不犹豫地捅了自己去救她。捅，他自己。当然，他知道自己死不了，但他还是会受伤，这终究不是什么愉快事儿。有趣的是 Logan 十五年来一直认为自己无坚不摧，他刚发现一个可以真正伤害到他的人，就要从万磁王这位他遇见的第二个可以对他造成永久伤害的人手中救她。有记忆以来第一次需要直面自己的潜在死亡，Logan 仍旧毫不犹豫地认为 Rogue 值得他冒险。女神像上，Logan 历经一切，挣扎着战斗到最后一刻，却只能抱住她毫无生气的冰冷尸体。这就是他的选择，他知道可能会这样，但只要有可能——可能——她会活下来，他都会牺牲自己去救她。他抱着 Rogue，哭泣着（同样不是第一次了！Big Bad Wolverine 在这部电影里好几次为了 Marie 变成哭啼啼的小baby），希求她能活回来。

最后说再见的场景。狗牌，Logan 唯一一块过去生活的碎片，他寻找的过去的唯一线索，他不假思索地把它交到了 Rogue 手里，只为承诺她自己会回来。他可是金刚狼，他居然给出了承诺。又一次！他会回来的，她会再次见到他，而在那以前，她拥有他最重要的一部分，可以将其握在手心里。（这块臭名昭著的狗牌在X2里也出现了。Rogue 一直将它缠绕在自己手腕上，至少在睡觉时她会戴着它。她将它还给了 Logan。后来作为自己放下过去，以及对以往生活的苦苦追寻的象征，Logan 将它扔掉了。虽然我们为 Rogan 之间如此有纪念意义的信物的丢失而感到惋惜，但能放下过去对 Logan 来说是件好事。【Rogue 前额的两缕白发同样是他们过去经历的证明，它一直在那里，昭示着他们之间的羁绊。】）

狼淘之间的活力在多种角度上都非常有趣，他们是截然相反，却又在某些方面非常相似的人。这两个不同类型的孤独者无法抵抗地被对方吸引。Logan 总是独来独往的，他不与别人建立情感上的联系，与人交流只保持在表层的身体接触，fight or fuck，then run。Rogue 则是个untouchable girl，由于不可控的变种能力，她被迫必须与他人保持身体距离。可整个X1里，他们却都因为对方推翻了自己最初的处事原则。

Logan，那个不管变种人的任何政治动向，也不关心任何不是 Logan 的人的 Logan，关心 Rogue。她让他有了自己不习惯的软肋，变得脆弱了。仅是轻轻一碰，她就能使他的身体受到伤害。她了解在那个孤狼硬汉的外表下，他到底是怎样的一个人。多年来，裹在那件法兰绒里，Logan 一直将自己活成一个用秘密包裹秘密的谜团形象，可突然之间，他身边就多了这么个能与他共情的女孩儿。她明白他的想法，理解他的恐惧，分享他的噩梦。他对她无处可藏。与此同时，她本人也成了他的一根软肋，他那么在乎她，连命都不顾地把她放在自己前面。

> “As far as he was concerned, he would get Rogue back on his own, or die trying. It was finally something worth dying for.”  
> \- (X-Men: The Movie: The Novelization Page 154)  
> “这事要他看，就是要么自己把 Rogue 救回来，要么就为救她而死。终于，他也有了值得自己为之去死的人。”  
> \- (X-Men: The Movie: The Novelization, 154页)

对于 Rogue 而言，则是有了一个能碰她的人。嗯…… 算是吧。Logan 至少不会因为一个轻吻就昏迷三个礼拜。他碰了她后，她本能地了解了更多的他和他的思维方式，这都是他从不允许别人了解的。【在X1他们刚来到学院时，Logan 让 Jean 探测了自己的思想，她瞥见了他被实验时的记忆，也是 Logan 的噩梦。但介于前后对话，我们有理由相信这并非 Logan 本意，他当时在与 Jean 调情，这样沉重又深层次的东西是不适宜展现出来的。Logan 应该只是想让她看一些自己过去的 masculine history or dirty fantacy。Rogue 在火车上已经告诉了 Logan 他在自己脑子里，所以火炬上他的再次触碰才是唯一的主动袒露。当然，这是为了救 Rogue 的命，不过话说回来，他连自己的命都可以给她，给她一个真实的、毫无保留的自己又有何不可呢？】

Rogue 不怕 Logan，也不觉得在他身边有威胁感，同样的，Logan 不怕 Rogue 所能对他做到的事。纵观X1，你可以观察到他们肢体语言的变化。当他们最初在卡车里时，她焦躁而笨拙，他冷淡而疏远。可到最后她看见他离开时，情况完全调了个个。她成了平静的那个，看着他的眼睛，对他微笑，在他身边完全自然放松；Logan 则成了不自然的那个，纠结着是否要说再见，耸动调整着他的背包。【他拨了拨 Rogue 的白色发丝，接着得到了女孩儿的安慰。那是她的一道伤疤，也是他没能及时赶到她身边的提醒。但 Rogue 说她喜欢它。】亲密关系对 Logan 来说是全然陌生的新领域，使他坐立难安，但他已经意识到，自己再没法在她面前扮演那个强硬冷酷的硬汉孤狼了。换到 Rogue 的角度看 Logan，他已经在她脑子里和她捆在了一起。就算 Logan 人走了，他的思想也在 Rogue 的日常生活里。Rogue 和她脑子里的 Logan 究竟意味着什么，他们怎样运转，吸收了那么多的 Logan 又会对 Rogue 造成什么影响，不同的同人作者对这些问题都有着不同的独特见解，但毫无疑问，这都增强了他们之间的联系。就算 Rogue 想要不去想他，他也一直都在。

X2里他们的互动镜头少了，事情也有了一点不同。但至少我们得到了一个让人会心一笑的魔形女镜头，她进到 Logan 的帐篷里，短暂地变成了一个诱惑的、可以触碰的 Rogue（看见没？就连魔形女都看出来了）。但这部电影开始，他们有了各自的官配。

他们的官配，也就是阻止了狼淘成为官配的两个人，分别是 Jean 和 Bobby。在漫画里，Jean 一直是 Logan 的兴趣对象，就像队琴的青梅竹马，Xavier 是X战警的召集者一样，几乎是X战警世界里的一个不变常量。他们的关系有着多年的信任与基础，是复杂深刻的。然而，电影并不是漫画宇宙。Jean 被设定为 Logan 的官方浪漫对象是因为她在漫画里就是，并非是在电影里他们俩发生了什么有意义的事。他之所以被她吸引是因为，好吧，那可是 Famke Janssen，他长眼睛了。Jean 也喜欢 Logan 的调情和注意力因为，好吧，那可是 Hugh Jackman，她也长眼睛了。公开追求 Jean 的同时，Logan 还能以此折磨 Scott，Logan 从不拒绝惹恼 Scott，挑衅对方在X战警里阿尔法男性的地位。在X2里，狼琴本质上只是调情。Jean 拒绝了 Logan 的吻后，Logan 的表情是那么的无所谓，不是 “我唯一会爱的女人拒绝了我” 的心碎与折磨，只是一张 “哦行吧，我猜也就这样了” 的脸。X2最后，他就像接受 Jean 的拒绝一样接受了她的死亡。

另一个人，Bobby。在X战警世界里这真是随便找的一个拉郎配。Bobby 挺可爱的，有一种男孩子气的讨人喜欢，是那种清新的邻家男孩儿。【在X2，大家还喜欢着冰火，Bobby还没在X3和 Kitty 搞暧昧，也没在 DoFP 里不干人事儿。】X1里，他是第一个表现出了对 Rogue 有浪漫倾向的人，尽管之后他知道了她的能力。他是个好人，没有威胁，不会动不动开车就跑。他就像是 Logan 的正面教材。Rogue 在 X2 里明显在乎他，但这些在乎抵不过她与 Logan 之间更深层的羁绊。她与 Bobby 在沙发上快要亲上时，外面只是摩托的引擎声一响，她就会心一笑，完全忘掉 Bobby 跑出去了，这是很大的一个暗示。Rogue 笑得像个傻瓜一样上前抱住 Logan，可对比几秒前，和 Bobby 的亲近却让她尴尬与犹豫不决。Logan 弯腰回应着 Rogue 的拥抱，笑着看她，这是我们看见的少有的几个金刚狼感到快乐并放下防备的时候。他和她着开玩笑，同样笑得像个傻瓜（以金刚狼标准），直到 Bobby 跟出来打断他们。冰人得特别用拽的才将女孩儿从 Logan 身边拖走。另一方面，Logan 在和 Jean 相聚时也显得更像是正常而有所保留 的金刚狼状态。

金刚狼回归当晚，学院遭到突袭，Rogue 的首要担心也是 Logan。“我要去找一个人，” 删减场景里，她帮两个孩子逃走时对他们说。随后 Rogue 加入了 Bobby 和 John，但直到她找到 Logan并说服他一同前往她才愿意离开。那么，她要找的那人是谁不言而喻。Bobby 看起来真的关心 Rogue，并视 Logan 为威胁。他知道他们的亲密。他没把 Logan 看成 Rogue 一个像大哥一样的保护人角色，他把他看成是自己 “男朋友” 地位的威胁。刚一见面，Booby 就在握手时冻了 Logan，试图显示自己的能力。在 Rogue 还在纠结怎么给他一个无伤大雅的称呼时，Bobby 就宣布了他是她男朋友。这几乎就像 Logan 通过 Jean 挑衅 Scott 的镜像版。Rogue 喜欢 Bobby，也喜欢被 Bobby 喜欢，但就连 Bobby 都感受到了她更深的情感是留给 Logan 的。Bobby 自我介绍完，Logan 马上问了一个尴尬又尖锐的问题——你们怎么亲热——他似乎并不把他们的关系看得太认真。他都不怎么在意他们的情侣隐私。【几个月后 Rogue 去注射 “解药”，Logan 也特意提醒了她不要为了哪个男孩儿去做这件事。】

> "You go kick the Bad Guy's butt, Mister!" He nodded, but she wasn't done with him just yet. "And you find a way to save the girl, hear? We're countin' on you."  
>  _Come back with your shield, victorious,_ the queens of ancient Sparta told their kings when they marched off to war, or on it.  
> He tossed her a farewell salute and a nod that was both jaunty and deadly serious.  
> “你去把坏蛋们痛扁一顿, Mister！” 他点头，但她还没说完呢。“你也要想办法把那姑娘救回来，听见了么？我们指着你呢。”  
>  _带着你的盾牌凯旋而归，_ 古斯巴达的王后如此对她们走上战场的王说。  
> 他给了她一个告别礼，玩笑又无比严肃地点了点头。  
> (X-Men: The Last Stand Novelization, 223页)

【引文出自X3小说版，发生在他们出发去恶魔岛的时候。Rogue 已经回来了，失去了能力，同时决定留下来照看孩子们，以防像X2那样有人偷袭。电影中没有这一部分，但在 Rogue 出发之前，他们在前廊里进行了一次深层对话。发展到X3，很遗憾 Rogue 只占了很少的镜头，幸运的是这些镜头仍旧大部分都和 Logan 关联在了一起。

X3这部电影主要讲了变种人解药和凤凰归来，事实上，由于镭射眼演员 James Marsden 需要出演超人归来，原本属于 Scott 的戏份都交给了 Logan，也就是说原本可能是队琴的内容，都变成了狼琴。历经三部电影，结尾处的狼琴才终于在琴死时发展出了一件 “有意义的事”：由于凤凰不可控的宇宙之力，Logan 必须亲手杀掉她，这造成了他的巨大痛苦与愧疚。愧，疚。不是 Jean 的死亡让 Logan 感到多么痛苦——Jean 第一次死去时我们已经看见 Logan 的反应了——而是他需要亲手杀了她让他感到痛苦。对比观看X1里，当 Rogue 在火炬上死去时，Logan 痛苦的可只是那个第一个无条件信任他的女孩儿的永远离去。还有不得不说的是，捅胸这个梗都已经是X1里狼淘玩剩下的了，狼琴就这么激发不了编剧的新意么？

另一边，冰淘仍旧是一对，但除了金刚狼，冰淘之间又多了另一个威胁，他们身边出现了另一个女孩儿，幻影猫 Kitty Pryde。有意思的来了。电影开篇，危境室哨兵模拟防护课，当 Logan 在不远处观察着 Rogue 的训练时，Bobby 与 Kitty 在另一头抱在一起。电影中期，Xavier 的葬礼上，当 Logan 出现在阳台廊前，Rogue 心有所感般感应到他，但仅是与之隔着花园遥遥相望时，Bobby 坐在一旁，牵起 Kitty，与之十指相扣。随即，Rogue 清早离开去接受解药，当 Logan 侯在楼下等着 Rogue 出现与她谈心时，Bobby 因为和 Kitty 滑了一夜冰而躺在被窝里蒙头大睡，对自己女朋友的痛苦与踪迹都分毫不知。别误会，虽然 Bobby 和 Logan 比不了，但 Rogue 还是很在乎冰人的。她会为 Kitty 吃醋，会为 Bobby 付出，甚至会为此选择放弃自己的能力，即使 Logan 提醒了她不要为 Bobby 去做这件事。再后面，我们也知道了 Logan 是对的，不久的将来，在逆转未来里，Bobby 的行为会证明他有多么不值与不配。

> Logan: You need a lift, kid?  
> Rogue: No.  
> Logan: Where are you going?  
> Rogue: You don't know what it's like to be afraid of your powers, to be afraid to get close to anybody.  
> Logan: Yeah, I do.  
> Rogue: I wanna be able to touch people, Logan. A hug, a handshake, a kiss.  
> Logan: I hope you're not doing this for some boy. Look, if you wanna go, then go. Just be sure it's what you want.  
> Rogue: Shouldn't you be telling me to stay, to go upstairs and unpack?  
> Logan: I'm not your father. I'm your friend. Think about what I said, Rogue.  
> Rogue: Marie.  
> Logan: Marie.  
> \- (X-MEN: The Last Stand)

整个X3里，这是唯一具体表现了 Rogan 关系的场景，不长，但富含信息量，给了 fangirl 们足够多的想象空间。空无一人的安静清晨，Rogue 偷偷溜走去注射解药，Logan 出现在她身后，问她是否要搭个便车。显然，Logan 对 Rogue 的心理变化一清二楚，并早就等在那里了。虽然 Rogue 拒绝了这个提议，但这句话真的非常温暖，不仅是对他们初遇的提及，还可以看出，当时的 Logan 已经准备好了陪她一同前往，只要 Rogue 需要，他就会开车带她走，像他们初遇时那样。他一直都在观察着她的动态，并会一直支持她，为她而在。Rogue “你不懂我的痛” 的话语倒有点伤人。Logan 在她脑子里待了那么久，又有过之前的那个意外，她应该是最了解 Logan 对自己能力是什么感受的人。然而就和 Logan 一样，我们也没法责怪她，十九岁的少女，谁没有过顾影自怜呢？何况 Rogue 的痛苦我们的确也没法体会。

从后面的话里可以看出，Rogue 潜意识里也知道自己不该为 Bobby 去接受解药，留下才是正确选择。“你不该告诉我放下行李上楼么？” 或许她那么问是希望 Logan 能劝她留下，或许她只是原以为他会那么说。但既然 Logan 先前已经警告了她，不管是否是因为一个傻气的男孩子，她都不能承认了。Logan 回答的 “我不是你的父亲，我是你的朋友” 也很有趣。这可以理解为不管她做出什么决定，他都会在背后支持她，也可以理解为他在试图摆脱自己在 Rogue 心中保护人的身份。不管怎样，Logan 实际上都传达了一个思想：我不会命令你，我并不比你地位高，你也不归我所管，我们之间的关系是平等的。从此也可以看出，虽然 Rogue 喜欢 Logan，但至少在此刻以前，她其实并没准备好把 Logan 看成一个男人。她八成都还没开始把自己看成一个女人。

这番对话的最后则是又一个心照不宣的甜蜜场景。“Marie” 她提醒着让他这么叫自己，“Marie” Logan 笑着重复一遍。Rogue 唯二两次说出自己的真实姓名，都是和 Logan 一个人。甚至在她完成解药回来后，Rogue 都没告诉 Bobby 自己的名字，只是让他牵了自己的手。Xavier，Storm，乃至 Bobby，所有人都只称呼她为 “Rogue”，唯有 Logan，得到了她的许可，可以称呼她为 “Marie”。如果说 Rogue 是她基因显现后变成的那个 untouchable girl，Marie 则代表着那个最初的本真的自己。她不在乎在 Logan 面前袒露她的脆弱与真实，她希望他这么叫她。她喜欢他这么叫她。

其实不止电影宇宙，Logan 同时也是整个漫威所有宇宙里第一个，在很长一段时间里，唯一一个，知道 Rogue 真实名字的人。不管是漫画还是卡通，Rogue 一直都只被叫做 “Rogue”。在漫画里，受惊队影响，心灵感应者也不能读她的脑子，所以没人知道她的真名。Xavier 可能知道，但他显然尊重 Rogue 的选择，没有将其暴露出来。于是乎，X1里对 Logan 说出的那句 “Marie” 就成了我们的南方美人多年来第一次透露出自己的名字。电影在那之后，除了 Logan，也没其他人再称呼过她的本名。这是只存在于他们俩之间的一个小秘密。（受电影世界影响，2004 年，漫威出版了一个 Rogue 系列漫画，这才说出 Rogue 的本名是 Anna Marie，Marie 是她的中间名，她的姓氏至今 (2021) 仍无从得知。）

最后，让我们再来聊一个原作者没聊的问题...... 嗯，说句实话，让我们面对现实吧，不管他们之间有多少浪漫的化学反应，建立了多么令人难忘的深刻感情，狼淘都不可能成为官配——不因为 Jean，不因为 Bobby，更不因为致命爪子和致命肌肤，但因为他们的年龄。这是我们爱上 Rogan 的原因之一，也是让 Rogan 变得如此有争议的最关键的问题。编导们就算暗地里有船 Rogan 的心，明面上也不敢有将他们变成官配的胆。把狼淘所有粉丝的胆子（这可不少）借给编导，他们也是不敢的。讨论忘年恋的文学与电影不是没有，但看看洛丽塔多年来收到多少非议，这个杀手不太冷这样的佳作又有几部？别说 Leon 也是到死才敢说出一句 I love you。以一部分从小看X战警漫画长大的一根筋宅男为代表，即便电影里都直接说过 Rogue 喜欢 Logan，Logan 也说了是朋友，你问他们电影里的狼淘什么关系，他们也会告诉你 Logan 是 Rogue 父亲般的监护人。可想而知，Rogan 若真成官配，会产生多大的舆论压力。就是身为一个狼淘粉本人，若电影真在X1就让他们确认关系，我也是不赞成的。在边缘跳舞可以，越了线可无法回头。X战警讲的是一群挣扎在社会边缘的有超能力的变种人，是漫改电影，不是复杂的禁忌爱情片，实在犯不着趟浑水冒这个险。大银幕上之所有还可以有一些未曾诉至言表的暗示与 上文讨论过的潜藏的暗流涌动 ，也是因为 Rogue 没有前两部的女主那么小。只是她并非完全青涩，却也不够成熟，更没有 Logan 的风霜。

初逢时的 Rogue 十七岁，是很懵懂的年纪。她知道一点情爱，却又还什么都不懂，活脱脱的 jailbait。就算发展到X3，小女孩儿长大不少，最多却也才十九岁，barely legal。金刚狼的确比所有人都大了太多，但如果说 18 岁和 28 岁不会让人想太多，28 岁和 48 岁听起来也无何不可，那么 18 岁和 38 岁却绝对是另一种情况。X1里的狼淘已经产生了太多不该产生的感情，X2也很明显地表现出了 Rogue 受 Logan 吸引。但不管 Marie 有多么诱人，他们之间发生过什么，感受过什么，这女孩儿都是一个 Logan 不能碰的人。当然，Logan 不能碰，别人也是碰不了，原谅我的双关。总之作为年长的那个， Logan should, and MUST, hold back and be the one to make the right choice. 

所以说了这么多，Rogue 都已经成年了，观众为什么还是会反对这种关系？年龄到底为什么还是导致他们不能在一起？答案很多，其中最主要的是年龄造成的差异，经验上、力量上、地位上，等等等等。能力上，毫无疑问，Rogue 绝对是 Logan 的 equal，她可是少数能真的杀死金刚狼的人，只需要一个触碰。可 Logan 大了 Marie 太多，Marie 到底还是一个孩子。在她足够成熟之前，他们不可能是一段平等关系。这不仅是成年后可不可以做爱的性问题，更涉及到深远的人生选择上。由于 Rogue 经验上的匮乏与对 Logan 的信任，相处中，Logan 必将处于一个占据优势的引导位置。他们无法分辨 Rogue 做出的选择究竟是完全独立地出自个人意愿还是 Logan 的诱导。这不是 Logan 所能控制的过程与结果，就算不直接给出建议，他的一举一动和所有表情也会无意识地透露出他的想法，赞成还是反对，支持亦或排斥。如果 Rogue 做出一个选择时要过多地参考 Logan 的意见，只应该因为她足够爱他在乎他或者 Logan 真的有着充分道理，而非因为她下意识地认为 Logan 说的都对、她都应该听从，他的想法肯定会比她自己的更加正确。他们应该平等，因为他们一样重要。这也是X3里，Logan 说他们是朋友时试图告诉 Rogue 的。 

> Fan theroy: 由于失忆，Logan 只拥有十五年的人生经验；Rogue 虽还年轻，但她吸收了 Logan 和 Erick 两个人的经验与记忆。所以她是既不年少也不年老，既不天真纯洁，也不经验丰富的，他在很多方面也是一样。这些相似都让他们成为彼此的 equal。

如果说X战警是一部连载十季时间跨度很大的长篇美剧，那么 Rogue 长大以后，狼淘在官方上还有可能，但它不是。所以我们就看到了现在的故事。X1中，他们两个的火花如此之强，以至于编剧不得不强行拆了这对CP，直接表明狼淘不是恋人。Rogue 可以心动，但 Logan 不可以回应。在献给所有观众的大银幕上，他们只能作为彼此的那个特别存在，分享无法与他人分享的 special bond，同时停留在友情以上，爱情未满的位置。 不管怎么突兀，不管他们拥有过什么，狼淘的爱情都必须戛然而止。 换句话说，友情以上， 爱情满了也得舀出去。而从各个方面可以看出，编剧们真的很用力地往外舀了。】

Rogan 本质上是一个建立在官方上的配对。他们对彼此的感觉已经都在那里了，我们只是把他们的关系顺其自然的推到下一个层面而已。这也是为什么我这么爱他们，不单纯是两个好看的人勾搭一起（尽管这是一部分原因），或者满足焦虑（尽管也有这个原因）。他们是一个恐惧承诺的人向一个女孩儿做出了承诺，一个渴望亲密却无法与人进行肢体接触的女孩儿得到了一个真诚的亲密关系，同时某种程度上他们还是连接在一起的。正是这些情感上的交流与因为对方做出的改变让他们格外动人。

下面作者还推了很多社区和文之类的fandom stuff。时隔多年，一些圈子也不存在了，所以这里不将列出。狼淘当年在欧美是很火的 CP，有很多厉害的作者与佳作。时代变迁，互联网日新月异，很遗憾WRAF旧站和很多社区都已消亡，丢失了不少东西。但你仍可以进入WRAF的新站，即wolverineandrogue，欣赏现今还在的不少作品。一部分作者甚至只选择WRFA，并不在AO3发表。

*snikt：指 Logan 出爪时发出的金属声，是漫画里狼叔的经典专属拟声词

*X-Men: The Movie: The Novelization：叉人电影的小说版，其中有一些电影中删减掉或从最初剧本里更改的内容。

**Author's Note:**

> 呃，回头来看我几乎添加了比原文还多的内容。。。。。但懒得再分开重写了，就让这篇文作为一个全面的狼淘分析，送给所有人吧


End file.
